Adam's Eve Revised
by Redhead2
Summary: When the love bug bites, Adam gets it good. SB, EJ, ?A, Part I of III. Complete. Part II - Something Beautiful, Part III - Paradise
1. Meeting

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Adam's Eve**

_Personal thoughts _

_Chapter 1- Meeting _

_Sanctuary 8 AM_

The team was in the kitchen finishing a leisurely breakfast to try to get them up, running and ready for a day of heavy training. Adam scheduled it today, since life seemed a little slow right now and everyone was well rested.

Adam entered the kitchen smiling, fixing his tie and looking sharp; all dressed up. "Good morning" he said, rather bright eyed.

Everyone's eyes opened a little wider. "Wow! Where are you headed this morning, looking so great?" smiled Emma.

"I thought we were supposed to be training today," said Brennan, feeling as if he'd missed something.

"**You **are training. **I** am going to hear a scientist speak to Congress about government funding for Immune System research. She has ..."

"She?" asked Shalimar with a slight grin.

"She has …"he continued, ignoring her suggestion and pouring half a cup of coffee, "been working on a theory to genetically boost the immune system's responses when it's needed."

"Sounds interesting. Who is she?" asked Jesse.

"Dr. Evelyn Kihliya. She's been working as a physician until now. I'd like to hear what she's proposing." He finished his coffee and turned to go. "You guys stay here and train like we planned and keep an eye on the wall. Let me know if anything unusual happens."

"Wait. You're going alone?" asked Brennan.

"It's been quiet out there and I'd think you'd be more interested in training than …"

Shalimar stood up sharply, to join in the protest but Adam just put his hand up and smiled as he proceeded to head out, Calling behind him, he assured, "I'll be fine. I'll call during break and check in." Out of sight now, he commanded, "Get to work!"

The team just smiled at each other in mild disbelief. "Well, I guess he told us," said Emma, "so let's get to work."

After passing the proper security inquiries, Adam walked into a hearing room and saw many faces; some familiar and some not.

Congressmen, scientists, and various workers, all preparing to hear the speakers on today's docket plead their requests before the committees.

He seated himself when the meeting was about to begin and waited for the chair to recognize Dr. Kihliya in her turn.

Finally, she was called for and through a double door to the side of the room, entered a young woman in a gray suit carrying a folder. She walked over to the table set up for the speakers to face the committee and present their requests. Very determined, she took her place and began her presentation.

Adam sat and listened intently. He was very interested in the proposal she made for the ability to receive funding to continue her research; research having to do with increasing the body's ability to rid itself of infection and disease.

The panel called for a lunch break. _Already? _Adam thought. He was intrigued by her suggestions of possible results. The room emptied quickly and Adam went to find Dr. Kihliya.

Out in the hall she was approached by a few people offering their encouragements. She quickly broke away from them and entered a room at the far end of the corridor. It was made available to visiting speakers during breaks.

Upon entering, he saw Dr. Kihliya sitting to one side playing a small electric keyboard. Questioning the silence, he noticed the wires of the earphones she was using. Not wanting to frighten her, he knocked on the door.

"I'm sorry," she said turning and seeing a man in the doorway, "I have no statement at this time. Please leave."

Adam smiled, "I'm not from the press, Dr. Kihliya. I'm a scientist. My name is Adam Kane. I'm extremely interested in the proposals for your research."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Kane. Please forgive me. I've been very nervous about this presentation all week and afraid I wouldn't be able to keep my composure if I had to deal with the press before I was through." Standing now, she glanced at the floor as she finished so as to not show this fellow doctor her fear.

Adam smiled as he slowly approached. "It's okay. I can understand that. The first time I had to make such a proposal I was very nervous, too."

"Really?" she said. Something in his voice was comforting and reassuring.

As her eyes rose to meet his, he sensed her anxiety level drop a little. He found himself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes that glowed with youth and life. He noticed her appearance for the first time. Her hair was dark brown and pulled up very businesslike into a twist. Her features were exquisite. _Mediterranean?_ He caught himself and quickly pointed to the keyboard on the table. "Do you keep that in your lab, too?" he asked trying to make her more comfortable.

"I play classical music mostly. It helps to calm me and allows me to think clearly. I really needed it after all those questions this morning."

"I think you're doing a great job. Don't let the bureaucrats scare you into conceding your faith in your ideas."

"Thank you, Dr. Kane. I really appreciate your encouragement right now. I'm so nervous. I'm not sure how I'll survive the wait for their answer."

Now Adam hesitated as she smiled at him. "Perhaps… when you've finished the afternoon session you would allow me to buy you a cup of coffee while we await their decision?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I think I would like that," and looked back at the floor.

"Well, I'll leave you to get prepared for this afternoon. Good luck," Adam said as he backed toward the door to leave.

"Thank you," he heard her say as he turned.

Out in the hall now, Adam walked to a deserted area where he thought it safe to contact his team.

"Hey, guys. How're things going?" he said in a subdued voice into his com ring.

"Adam. Hey. We're fine," he heard Jesse say.

"How's the hearing?" Emma's voice came over, displaying the support she always offered Adam in his interests.

"They're being a little hard on her. We'll have to see how it turns out. Listen, I'm going to stay this out. It looks like it'll go the afternoon. Is everything still quiet?"

"Yeah, we haven't picked up on anything. Shalimar and Brennan worked out here then decided to go on a picnic. That gave Emma and me the whole place to our selves." Adam heard the smile in Jesse's voice and the slap that he got when he said it.

Shaking his head, "Play nice, you two." He saw people starting to file back into the hearing room. "They look like they're getting ready to reconvene. I'll contact you later."

"Right," Emma replied, obviously trying to suppress giggles.

_What am I going to do with those kids?_ he wondered as he went back to his seat.

Dr. Kihliya walked in and glanced around the room nervously, as if she was searching for something. Concern flashed in her eyes as the thought of not finding that which she had hoped for, crossed her mind. The thought and the concern were quickly wiped away when she saw him. Her eyes made contact for only a moment. It was enough to see Adam smile at her and get the strength she wished for by seeing him there.

_She's so open and trusting._ Adam's mind was suddenly tangled in thoughts and wonders about this woman. He was shaken from his wonderings as he heard the proceedings begin.

The afternoon session went by slowly. For her it seemed like an eternity. Their questions seemed repetitive as if they were trying to wear her down and get her to contradict herself. She almost did it, too. A couple of times she had to stop in mid sentence to think and answer the question as clearly as possible. When it was finally over, she stood to leave. This time, she walked out, holding her chin up and not looking anywhere but toward the door. She looked tense.

Adam knew how she must have felt. They were brutal in their inquiry. He walked through the hall and to the room. Peering through the small glass inset in the door, he saw her sitting with her head down on the table. He felt bad for her. He knew she was hurting and so waited before entering. When he saw her lift her head he slowly opened the door and knocked lightly.

Turning to the door, she smiled as Adam came in. Trying to put on a brave front, she sat up tall. "That was interesting, wasn't it?"

With a smile and strength in his voice he told her he thought she had done a good job standing up to their scrutiny. The presentation she made was very persuasive. Adam really thought she was on to something that could really become a breakthrough. She must have sensed his sincerity. "Thank you, Dr. Kane."

"Please, call me Adam."

"Adam," she said with a smile, "I use Evie."

He saw her relax a little. "Okay, Evie…how about that cup of coffee now?"

She smiled as she just nodded her head and allowed him to lead her down the hall.

"I became a doctor and worked in a hospital for a short time before I went into research. I found there were too many areas that could be improved; especially in the light of the new technologies that are developing. I just couldn't stay in practice using old, inefficient techniques and watch as people suffered."

Adam listened as she answered some of his questions. He was careful not to make her feel like she hadn't left the hearing room. He started to get a glimpse of her, intellectually and was impressed with her depth of understanding and compassion. He knew that was what had fueled her research. He found himself intrigued … not only by her theories.

A message was delivered to her. It was time to go back in. Her eyes grew wide again. Adam could see the fear start to come over her. All of a sudden the impressive intellectual became a frightened child. He just smiled and put his hand on hers.

She seemed to draw strength from his touch. She drew herself up and smiled back at him as she got up to return and hear their decision.

TBC


	2. Interest

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Adam's Eve**

_Personal thoughts _

_Chapter 2 - Interest_

The Chairman of the Committee spoke with a seemingly empty tone. "We are sorry, Dr. Kihliya, but this committee does not see enough evidence of successful outcome and substantial benefit to warrant the allowance of funding at this time. Thank you for your time today." The committee stood and exited.

She was heartbroken. How could they have decided not to fund her research? How could they have not seen the evidence?

Adam was shocked along with many others in the room. Whispers of disbelief spread quickly as people left. Evie just sat there, stunned. She couldn't even breathe for a time. Suddenly, she was startled back to reality when a small group of reporters started shooting questions at her all at once. She immediately stood straight and stoically answered as many questions as she could stand. Then, she politely excused herself and walked quickly back to the room as they continued to fire questions at her retreat.

Adam had gotten a little closer to her and was able to hear as she answered their questions. He also thought he heard her voice shake, just for an instant. He knew she was crushed. He exited through a different door and made his way to the room. He found her quickly gathering her things and noticed the stiffness in her stance as she tried to reign in her obvious disappointment.

She sensed him behind her now and remarked with great effort of control, "Well, that's that, I suppose. Thank you for your encouragement, Dr. Kane, and the coffee." Feeling completely rejected and imagining that rejection would also come from Adam, she refused to look at him.

"Evie, I'm so sorry," he said to her back as he approached.

She stood motionless as she sensed him close but refused to turn and look at him. She didn't want to see what she thought would be patronization coming from him as it had come from the committee. "You were kind to listen as I blabbered, just as the committee did. They passed their opinion of my silly notions. If you don't mind, I don't want to hear it a second time." She almost lost it and had to take a deep breath to strengthen her resolve.

"Evie, look at me," Adam said, undaunted by her attempts to chase him off.

Still, she stood straight and stiff, not acknowledging his request.

"Evie," he put his hands on her shoulders.

Her breath caught in her throat for only a moment. Then, feeling the control she had leave her body and mind, she allowed him to turn her. Keeping her eyes closed to reign in her emotions she heard him speak.

"Listen. They were wrong. You did more than prove the validity of your research. You proved more than substantial benefit. Your presentation was perfect. Something else was in play here." He had a pretty good idea who it was that got in the way. "It was not you. And for the record, I don't believe anything you told me was silly." His words were spoken out of admiration and his voice was soft and reassuring. He must have gotten through, he thought, when he saw her open her eyes.

She lifted her head slightly but still was not able to meet his eyes. "Thank you. I think I should go now."

He saw a single tear fall from her eye. He found he was hurting for her and couldn't bear to see her leave, crying.

"May I walk you to your car?" he offered.

"No, I…" she hesitated and reconsidered. His company was so comforting she thought she would like to intrude on it for just a little while longer. "…um…that would be nice." She walked in silence to the parking garage only giving occasional direction to the car.

Once at the car, he noticed her eyes moister than before and her breathing was shaky as he recognized that she was about to break down at any moment. _I can't let her go like this._ "Evie? Why don't you let me take you to an early dinner? Somewhere quiet where you can relax and eat before you go home."

She looked up in surprise at the invitation. He was just smiling sweetly at her. Was that concern in his eyes? Concern for her? He's already done so much. More than she could possibly tell him. After a brief hesitation she replied, "Oh...Adam, you've already been so kind to me. I really don't think I should impose on you any longer."

Trying to lighten the mood, "You should be hungry. All we had was coffee and I'm starved," he said quickly. Then looking straight into her eyes, "and you are not imposing on me."

She looked away and thought for a moment. _I really don't want to be alone and he's so kind. There's something…charming about him._ She let a small smile cross her face as she looked back and answered, "Alright, dinner would be nice, but only if you tell me a little about you."

"Ok, a little," he said with a chuckle. He watched as she put her things in the trunk of her car. Extending his elbow, he smiled as she took his arm and he led her to his car. He was glad to see her smile again. _Her smile is like sunshine._

After a casual dinner and light conversation, Adam took her back to her car. Again he started to think about her proposal. Adam was increasingly worried as he thought about reasons why the committee would have taken such a "hands-off" approach to otherwise promising research. He was careful not to show her his concern.

At the car he gave her a card with a site address on it. "This links directly to my communications. I can hear you immediately when you key in. If you need to contact me for any reason please don't hesitate. I'll speak to you any time." True to his nature of not wanting to risk anything, and completely without the knowledge of Evie, he attached a small tracer device on the inside of her car. He wanted to be able to find her if his suspicions were true. He hoped for her sake, they were not.

"Thank you for all you've done today," she said extending her hand formally. _Will I ever see him again?_ Then her heart skipped a beat.

Adam smiled and took her hand in his and turned it as he raised it to his lips and kissed it softly. "Have a good evening," he said as he opened the car door for her, then stood there and watched as she drove away.

She drove home on autopilot because her mind was not on the road. _He was so charming._ She replayed her time with him over and over in her head. _I could listen to his voice forever. Yet, he really didn't tell me a lot about himself. He's a little mysterious. _She looked at the back of her hand where he'd placed his lips and smiled, putting it to her cheek as she entered her apartment.

After a shower and putting her things away, she sat at her keyboard again. She heard something scraping at her door. As she quickly realized someone was up to no good, she panicked. All she could think of was Adam. Then she remembered the card he gave her. She took it out and went to her computer. _Please God, let him be there._

_TBC_


	3. Concern

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Adam's Eve**

_Personal thoughts _

_Chapter 3 - Concern_

Back at Sanctuary, he walked in on the team having dinner.

"Hey, Adam, pull up a chair." Brennan said in between bites.

"I'll get you a dish," offered Emma.

"No thanks. I already ate," he replied as he sat with them.

"How'd it go?" Shalimar smiled raising an eyebrow to Emma.

He was shaking his head and pulling at his tie. "They refused her."

"Really, why?" asked Jesse

"I don't know. Her presentation was very convincing and her ideas are solid. The only thing I can think of is that someone got to the committee and turned it against her in some way."

"Genomex?" asked Emma.

"I'm not sure. I hope not but I can't think of anyone else who would have that much pull. I gave her the site address to call if she needs to. I'm going to take a shower."

An hour later, Adam was in the lab, holding some notes but not really looking at them. _Her eyes were so beautiful. … And her smile, so sweet._ He thought of kissing her hand. _I could have stared at her all evening. And classical music, I wonder what else she likes._

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the girls approach. They thought, at first, he was still concentrating on who pulled the plug at the hearing, today. But, as they drew close to him they saw something else; something that they rarely saw in his face. His eyes were far off and his mouth was in a charming grin.

"Oh my God…" Shalimar's screech snapped him right back to the lab. He turned to see both girls grinning at him.

"What is it?" he said automatically, hoping they were oblivious to his thoughts. Boy was he wrong.

"Is she pretty?" teased Emma.

They saw him fidget in his chair. "Who?"

"She must be." Shalimar answered for him. "Look at his face."

"Blonde or Brunette?" Emma asked as they both began to giggle.

"You're both crazy. Don't you have work you should be doing."

"We are working, right, Shal."

"Right, we're investigating."

"Well…don't become PIs. You would always be wrong."

"Oh, come on Adam. It's obvious you're taken with her," concluded Shalimar.

Just as he was about to answer, the computer signaled an incoming message. Evie's voice came over the com system. "Adam? Adam, are you there?" She sounded shaken and like she was whispering. "Evie? Yes, I'm here."

"Evie" both girls said grinning but were stopped short by the glare Adam quickly turned on them.

"Is there something wr….?"

"Adam, thank God," She cut him off and sounded more panicky. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok, Evie, I'm here," he said, trying not to convey the worry he was now feeling.

"Someone's trying to break into my apartment. I have to hide…. Please Adam, I'm at 455…oh no…I'm sorry…." The computer signaled the break in the connection.

Shalimar and Emma could see the concern growing in Adam's face

"JESSE," he yelled, making the girls jump, not expecting the volume or intensity in his voice.

It only took the guys a moment to rush into the lab to find out what would make Adam sound so urgent. He didn't wait for their questions. "Get on the computer and try to locate Evie, get me an exact address."

Jesse face was one big question mark.

Adam continued, "Dr. Kihliya…I put a tracer in her car before I let her go, today. I thought something might happen. The funding refusal smelled of Genomex. Brennan, fire up the Double Helix. Shalimar, let's go."

She started out the door and grabbed Brennan's arm. He followed trustingly.

"Jesse, send us the coordinates as soon as you get them." Adam followed them out the door and to the hangar.

Both girls explained to both guys and got everyone up to speed. Soon the Helix was en route to Evie's apartment and Adam just sat trying to come up with a plan for every contingency but found he could only think about how scared Evie must be.

When they reached her apartment, they found the door ajar. Not hearing anything, they rushed in to find the place had been ransacked.

Panicking, Adam started to yell, "Evie! Evie! It's Adam. Where are you?" Desperation showing on his face, he turned to his friends.

"Nothing, but it looks like she put up a good fight," said Brennan as he finished his search of the place.

Shalimar finished in an adjoining room and rejoined the men. "Nothing here either."

"Jesse," Adam lifted his com ring to his mouth.

A voice returns, "Yes, Adam?"

"They took her. I want you to go into the Genomex computers and see if you can find out why they want her and where they've taken her."

"I'm already on it, Adam, I should be in before you get back," he replied.

"Good boy! We'll be right there.

TBC


	4. Blame

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Adam's Eve**

_Personal thoughts _

_Chapter 4 - Blame_

Running up the stairs to Jesse's station, Adam was worried but determined. "Have you found anything yet?"

Jesse responded without taking his eyes off his screen, "Yes, actually. Her name came up a couple of times, but not consistent with the way it would when they're targeting a new mutant."

"What do you mean?"

All were standing around trying to understand.

"When they refer to a new mutant," he continued to explain "agents typically use terms like, 'target' and 'anomaly'. Every time they refer to her it's by proper title, always, Dr. Kihliya. They also talk about her research as prime objective."

"Of course, how could I not have made that connection?" Adam's voice was bitter and self-condemning. "Eckhart wants her to finish her research _for him_, so she can find a cure for his condition."

He slammed his fist against the wall. "How could I have been so blind? I should have seen this coming. I knew Genomex was involved!" Adam condemned himself.

Emma put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He just hung his head. "Adam, it's ok. We'll get her out."

"Yeah, we know that if that's their motivation, she won't be hurt." Brennan added trying to comfort his friend.

"I know," he paused to convince himself, "you're right. She sounded so scared. I can't stand the thought of how she must feel."

"Jesse," Shalimar said, looking over his shoulder, "is there anything that would indicate where they might set her up to work?"

"Not yet." he replied. "But..." he added quickly, seeing Adam's composure start to weaken, "I'll keep at it"

Adam just put a hand on Jesse's shoulder in gratitude and turned to walk away.

Shalimar was instantly at his side. She couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes. She knew for some reason his feelings for this woman ran deep. "We'll find her and get her out safely. We won't let you down."

He turned and smiled at her. All he could muster was a whisper. "But I let Evie down." Knowing he could do no more until something surfaced he went to his room. Sleep was beyond his reach. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and wonder what Evie must be feeling at that moment. _At times today she was a vibrant woman. Other times she was a frightened child. Brennan said she had put up a fight. Was she hurt? If she continues to fight, what'll they do to her?_

His feelings were intense and flooded Sanctuary. Emma, especially, could not think of anything else and she had a hard time trying to block out his thoughts. Not wanting to intrude, she finally went to check on him to see if she could help him relax.

Hearing a knock on the door, Adam tried to steel himself and answered it. Seeing it was Emma, he realized she must have picked up on his thoughts. Emma just smiled at him and asked to come in. Feeling a little embarrassed at not being able to control his emotions, he let her in.

As she came in and sat in a chair across from his bed she said, "Do you want to talk?"

Sitting on the bed, he replied, "I'm ok, Em, I just couldn't sleep."

Emma shot him a glance, incredulity mixed with subtle determination. "Hey, remember it's me you're talking to."

Adam took a deep breath. "She told me about herself and her work. But there was something else. I couldn't put my finger on it but it was like a magnet. It got stronger as the day went on. I thought it was my concern about Genomex. Then, I realized it started before my suspicions did. The more I think about it the more I worry about her. I just can't close my eyes while I know she's there…and afraid."

Understanding what was happening in his mind and heart, Emma hurt. He needed to rest. She decided to help in the only way she could right now. "Adam, we will find her," Emma sympathized. She moved to him and put her hand on his cheek. As soon as he looked into her eyes she sent him thoughts of peace and sleep. Before he could know what was happening, he was slipping into a deep sleep and falling back on his bed. Emma guided his descent, lifted his legs onto the bed and covered him with a sheet. Leaving the room she knew he was going to be upset with her in the morning.

The team slept knowing they would need rest in order to try to get Evie back. Jesse was the only one not in his room. He couldn't sleep knowing that only he might be able to get a lead right now. He set the computer to do continuous searches on a variety of different things and watched as it flashed, running its cycles. Eventually, sleep overtook him as he stared at the screen.

TBC


	5. Reckless

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Adam's Eve**

_Personal thoughts _

_Chapter 5 - Reckless_

The next morning, everyone got up and went to check on Jesse's progress, knowing he worked all night. Emma was the first to reach his station and found him asleep with his head back on the chair. She smiled as she went up and gently kissed him awake. It didn't take long. Soon he was opening his eyes to her smile and licking his lips. "Good morning, Gorgeous," she said kissing him again.

Remembering what he was doing, he sat up quickly to check the screen.

"Did you find anything?" Brennan asked as he and Shalimar came up behind them.

"I set the computer on continuous scanning but it hasn't found anything yet."

"Where's Adam?" Shal asked, afraid he took off somewhere.

"He should be getting up about now," Emma replied with a knowing grin. When she saw all eyes on her she explained how she put him to sleep last night.

"Emma!" called Adam as he left his room.

Emma cringed, knowing what was coming and the rest just giggled.

The computer picked that moment to start signaling its new discovery. Everyone quickly turned as Adam came running up the steps.

"What've you got, Jess?"

"It looks like there've been a number of new requisitions processed for lab equipment and furniture…even some women's clothing."

"That must be it," concluded Shalimar.

"Where, Jesse?" hope again in Adam's voice.

"I can track the destination of the requisitions. They're all going to the Genomex building on the south side of town."

Brennan added, "That would be a nice quiet spot for research. Most of Eckhart's other activities are in the main building and the one east of the river."

"Right," Adam replied with new enthusiasm. "Jess, pull up the schematics on that building. What's security like?"

"Looks like they just upgraded the security system and added a new GSA detail."

"Send all of this to the Helix. We'll come up with a plan as we go." Adam turned to grab the jacket he had thrown on the floor in his anger, the night before.

"We? But…" Brennan was about to question Adam's choice to go.

"But...What?" Adam replied turning a…_Don't mess with me_…look on Brennan.

Brennan quickly backed down, "Nothing…Let's go."

They raced for the Helix and within minutes they were in the air. They formulated a plan and decided on a point of entrance.

As they landed the Helix and were about to go down the ramp, Adam turned. "Now everyone stay sharp. Jesse, as soon as we get in, get to a computer and find Evie. Everyone else, we give him the chance to work. Any questions?"

All nodded in agreement. "Good, let's go."

As they approached the door they had chosen to enter, Brennan kicked it in and Shalimar moved in fast with Brennan right behind her. They took the two guards on duty in that location down before they knew what hit them, but the door set off an alarm that was now peeling loudly. Jesse ran to the computer station and shut it down. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he deactivated the security system, turned off all the cameras and located the room where Dr. Kihliya was assigned.

He called out to his friends, "1 level down and third door on the right, 18 guards in the building, well…16." Jesse smiled down at the fallen ones.

Adam started running for the stairs. "Come on!"

"Adam,…wait…" yelled Shalimar, but he had already turned a corner. She rolled her eyes and took off after him. The rest followed and found Adam fighting 2 guards, doing his best to block both their attacks.

Brennan charged his hands and shouted, "ADAM, DOWN!" Immediately, Adam dropped, not looking back but trusting his _son _completely (for he was more their father than their leader). Brennan hit one guard and sent him crashing to the wall. The moment after Brennan cut the bolt loose, Shalimar charged at the other guard and quickly drop kicked him, knocking him unconscious. Emma was at Adam's side helping him to his feet.

"Nice. Thanks." Again he took off running for the stairs.

Just as they reached the top of the stairs, 3 guards came at them two with shock sticks and 1 with a gun. "Go!" yelled Jesse as he massed in front of the stairs blocking Emma and Adam from their attackers as they descended. Shalimar ducked against Jesse's back and Brennan wrapped himself around her.

When they heard the man with the gun curse and throw the gun against the wall, they immerged from behind their protector and the three wasted no time at all engaging and eliminating their attackers.

Hearing a battle below them, they hurried down the stairs and found Emma warding off 2 more with all her might. As Jesse emerged from the stairwell and began charging down the hall, he saw a surly looking guard plant a solid kick to Emma's stomach that doubled her over and dropped her to her knees. The second attacker stepped behind her, clenched a fist and poised to strike her in the back of the head. Jesse massed hard as he stepped between Emma and the accelerating fist, which popped and cracked when it bounced off his shoulder.

As soon as he had a clear shot, Brennan shocked the one who kicked her and Shalimar was able to come up behind the other who was stunned as to what just happened and why his hands would hurt so much. Before he could process it, she tapped him on the shoulder and swung a right hook as he turned.

Jesse helped Emma to her feet, "Are you ok?" he asked, very much concerned for her. "I'm fine." She smiled and spoke volumes with her eyes letting him know she was really ok and loved him very much. He squeezed her hand just as Brennan ran up to them.

"Where's Adam?" Shalimar asked. She really began to worry because she thought he seemed to be letting his feelings overrule his judgment.

"I took on these two and he bolted down the hall," said Emma as she tried to regain her strength.

The hall made a sharp left about 60 feet in front of them. They all began to run, wondering what they would find.

TBC


	6. Feelings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Adam's Eve**

_Personal thoughts _

_Chapter 6 - Feelings_

Adam had already crashed through the door he had been looking for. When he looked up he saw one guard holding Evie on the other side of the room. He had his arm around her neck from behind. She looked scared.

She screamed when she realized who the intruder was the guards had been yelling about. "My God. Adam. No!" She started to struggle against the arm that held her. The man had to grab her with his other hand as well.

Enraged, Adam demanded, "Take your hands off her!"

As he began to charge, 4 other guards appeared to his sides from their hiding places. Two grabbed at his arms as he tried to throw punches. He knocked one guard off his feet and connected with the jaw of the second. As he turned to swing again, the other 2 grabbed him and held him in place as the two he attacked came at him with shock sticks.

The pain seared though his body as the sticks were pressed against both his sides. He tried to suppress it but, "Aahh!" He fell to the floor as the two retaining him, let go. He stumbled once as he, too quickly, returned to his feet. He was a little dizzy but saw them come at him again with the sticks. Trying to dodge them, he only met with more of the pain and another yell.

On the floor again, he could hear Evie crying and screaming for them to leave him alone.

As the team turned the corner of the hall, they could hear a woman scream. Approaching the open door they saw Adam on the floor with the 4 men hovering over him, one ready to shock him again.

"Like shocks, huh? Here's one for you," Brennan said as he quickly let off a bolt. The guard went flying back as his weapon fell to the floor. Faster than a wink, Shalimar was through the door and attacking a guard who gave her little resistance. Jesse quickly took out one and Brennan had the last. Emma, last through the door, ran straight to Adam.

"Are you alright?"

He looked at her and smiled briefly to let her know that he would be and let her help him stand. As he looked around, his team gathered behind him.

The guards were no longer a threat. The one holding Evie stood there defiantly, glaring at Mutant X. He now had a dagger braced against Evie's throat. Her eyes were wide as she tried to remain still.

"Don't hurt her," said Adam calmly, trying to come up with a plan.

Just at that moment, the door on the side of the room burst open and the remaining 4 guards came rushing in immediately attacking the team. As they did the man with the knife turned his attention to them and Evie took a chance.

She swung her elbow back and up, hard, and bent forward to unbalance the man who had not expected resistance to come from this frail looking scientist. It was enough for her to break free and move away.

The guard stood up to find Adam in front of him. "Don't touch her again." Adam swung and connected with the man's jaw. He attacked back. After a few exchanges the guard was down and Adam turned and reached out to a crying Evie. "Evie, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

She ran to him, passing his hands and burying her face in his shoulder. "Adam, oh Adam, I was so afraid."

He only hesitated a moment before readjusting his arms around her. "Shh, it's ok. I'm here." His hand was smoothing her hair as his other arm held her tighter. A shiver ran up his spine as she clung to him and a feeling crept over his mind. It came from deep within his soul and he knew it to be true.

Grabbing the dagger that had fallen from his hand earlier, the man stood and lunged at Adam.

The team had just finished their jobs and seeing what was about to happen Shalimar screamed, "Adam, look out!"

Adam started to turn when he felt the sharp pain in his side.

TBC


	7. Relief

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Adam's Eve**

_Personal thoughts _

_Chapter 7 - Relief_

Brennan shot.

Shalimar flew and kicked the man aside as soon as the bolt hit him.

As he fell, the agent ripped the knife from Adam's side.

Adam crumbled and lay on the floor.

Evie was immediately at his side checking his wound and crying.

Shalimar dropped down next to him. In an instant the team was around him. "We have to get him back to Sanctuary. He's loosing a lot of blood." Tears started to fill her eyes.

"Wait, please," Evie said looking at Shalimar. "I can help him."

Confused, Shalimar stared into her eyes. She saw something there. Assurance. Having looked at the team, then back to Evie, she nodded approval on their behalf.

Evie took a deep breath and placed her hands on Adam's chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After only a few seconds, a silvery glow appeared. It intensified to a shimmer of what appeared to be millions of tiny crystals dancing around her hands.

Everyone's eyes opened wide as they watched in wonder. No one had heard Evie was a New Mutant.

As they watched in awe, they saw the blood stop flowing and the wound begin to close.

In a matter of only two minutes, the shimmering diminished until it was gone. Unexpectedly, Evie collapsed over Adam's body.

Shalimar immediately check the pulse of both and nodded to the others. Jesse carefully lifted Evie into his arms. Brennan picked up Adam. Emma took front and Shalimar the rear in case of any more trouble back to the Helix.

_The Lab the next morning_

"Where…" Adam started to ask as he slowly opened his eyes. "How did I get here?... Evie?" He began to get up but he felt two hands on his shoulders gently push him back down. When he could focus, he saw Shalimar and Emma on each side of him, smiling.

"Evie?" He was almost afraid to hear their answer when he saw them look across the room. He turned to another bed in the lab where she was lying, still and unconscious. Trying to get up, again they stopped him.

"She's ok, Adam." Emma's voice was comforting.

"Yeah, she's just asleep," added Shalimar.

Resting his head back, he asked, "What happened?"

The girls started to fill him in on all the details as the guys came in.

"Hey, Adam," greeted Brennan as he moved up and placed his arms around Shalimar, who turned and kissed him.

"How's the patient, Doctor?" Jesse made fun as he approached Emma with his arms open to her. She smiled and smacked his chest as he got closer, then let him wrap his arms around her. "Ow," he whined and frowned. She quickly kissed him replacing the smile on his face.

Adam just shook his head at them and reached for his side expecting to find a bandage. Raising his eyebrow, he looked questioningly at Shalimar.

She just smiled wide and said, "We haven't finished telling you everything yet."

TBC


	8. Wonder

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Adam's Eve**

_Personal thoughts _

_Chapter 8 __–__ Wonder _

"I remember being stabbed, don't I?" A feeling of complete confusion started to permeate his mind. This was a feeling that Adam hated. He was supposed to know everything that was going on with everyone. Now he wasn't even sure what had happened to him.

Emma saw panic start to set in and quickly defused it. "Yes, Adam, you were stabbed and bleeding horribly. It was so bad that you fell unconscious almost immediately."

With a million questions forming in his mind, Adam found himself dumb in the overload. All he could do was stare at the team.

"Then it happened," offered Shalimar with an uncontrollable smile.

Brennan chimed in, "She was amazing."

"Yeah, it was so cool," added Jesse.

"What? Who?" Adam's mind was still reeling as he looked at each face.

"Evie," they all said in unison.

Shalimar was the first to offer actual understandable explanation when she told him about Evie being a New Mutant and what exactly they all witnessed.

Order and sense began to reorganize his mind and understanding showed in his face.

"Then she collapsed over you," Emma stated completing the retelling, which came out more amazingly than the actual event.

"Is she ok?" Adam now jumped up from the lab chair he had awakened in and hastened to the computer. "Did you scan her?"

They all let out a small laugh. Adam turned; glaring at his friends wondering what could possibly be so funny. Shalimar walked over to him and punched up the scan results. "She's just fine. It took a lot out of her, evidently. She's been asleep ever since." She walked back and wrapped her arms around Brennan.

Calling over his shoulder, "Welcome back, Adam," Jesse left the lab with Emma on his arm.

"Glad to see you're back to your old self," Brennan said with a wink and led Shalimar out to catch up with the others.

Adam dropped his head and had to laugh to himself. _What a team!_

A slight moan came from the other side of the lab. Adam moved immediately to Evie's side. When she opened her eyes she saw Adam smiling at her. "Oh, thank God, it worked," she whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine." She tried to get up but he put his hand to her shoulder. "You should stay there."

"No, really. I'm ok."

"No, I want to run a scan to make sure, before you get up. Stay still for just a minute, please?" He smiled at her. He had to check for himself and make sure she was alright.

She nodded, not able to refuse his smile. As he went to the computer, she looked at the impressive lab she was in. When a soft yellow glow ran over her body, she stiffened not knowing what to expect. When it had stopped, she was afraid to move.

Adam was again by her side. "It's ok, you can relax now. My team told me what you did for me. Thank you."

She saw him smile at her and she instantly knew that no matter what, she would be safe. "Where am I?" She was wide eyed, looking at all the equipment in the lab.

"This place is called Sanctuary. I built it as a base from which my team and I can do our work."

"May I get up now?"

He offered his hand and helped her off the bed. "Yes. You're perfectly fine, now, but they said you'd passed out. Does that happen all the time?"

"No, actually. That was the first time. But your injuries were severe and honestly, I haven't done it too often." She looked down, ashamed.

He lifted her chin in his hand and gazed into her eyes. "Don't ever be ashamed of your gifts."

She could feel herself melting in his touch. _He doesn't think I'm a freak._

Offering his arm, "Come. Let me show you my world."

She slipped her arm through his and let him lead her through this wonderful place that was as much a part of him as his smile. After a general tour he led her to the water garden where they sat for hours talking about everything of interest to both of them. The time went by quickly. During lunch she was formally introduced to the team and enjoyed speaking with all of them. She watched as they all did their jobs for the day. She got to see them train, work out, do chores and got a basic idea of what a calm day was like for them. She watched Adam work in the lab checking his family to make sure they were all in the best possible shape. Adam also told her of the mission of Mutant X. She admired him all the more for his ideals.

"Is there somewhere I may go to rest for a while?" Evie was feeling a little overwhelmed by what she saw and what she was feeling. She needed some time to sort out her emotions.

"Are you feeling alright?" She immediately saw concern in his eyes. "Did I miss something in the scan?"

"No, Adam, I'm fine. I'm just still a little tired and need to rest again." She smiled and touched his hand to reassure him.

"Ok…Emma…Will you show Evie to a guest room?" He watched her until she was out of sight.

When he had turned around the remaining members of Mutant X were gathered around, smiling at him. "What?" he asked as he reddened a little.

Shalimar was the first to confront him. "Oh, come on, Adam. We don't need Emma's powers to know you're head over heels about her."

Not even bothering to argue the point he just declared, "She's wonderful," looking back in the direction he last saw her.

They just chuckled. Emma returned at that moment. "What did I miss?"

Jesse answered, "Adam's in love with Evie."

"I already knew that. Tell me something I don't know." She folded her arms and stood waiting.

"Ok, I will," Adam replied quickly.

TBC


	9. Complete

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Adam's Eve**

_Personal thoughts _

_Chapter 9 - Complete_

They didn't really expect anything else and were now quite attentive.

"I need to ask you all a very important question." He looked each one in the eye then continued. "What would you think about Evie joining the team?" He saw them all drop their jaws. "I know it's sudden but she'd be a great asset here. I can help her with her research. We can train her physical and mutant abilities." He spoke fast getting it all out before he started to second guess himself.

"You really do love her that much, huh?" smiled Shalimar.

"I really do." There he admitted it, lowering his head and looking at his hands. After only a brief silence he looked up sharply and eyed each one of them again. "But that's not enough. You all have to be in total agreement. We're a team and there's nothing more important than the team, so if anyone has any doubts, now's the time." He waited apprehensively for their response.

They all looked at each other then back to Adam who was starting to sweat.

Smiles spread across all their faces. Shalimar, again, was the first to respond. "I think she'll be a perfect addition to the team."

Then Brennan, "Yeah, I think she's great.

Emma had move into Jesse's arms and said, "I think it's wonderful and about time, too."

Adam looked to Jesse for the final vote. "Go for it, Adam. We've been an odd number for too long.

"Great!" he said smacking his hands together. "You guys are terrific. I'll ask her over dinner." He turned and bolted for his room to change as the others just giggled.

Evie sat in the guest room staring at her image in the mirror, trying to sort out her feelings. _One minute, I'm trying to sell my proposal to the government for funding. After getting refused, I have the best time of my life with this man I just met but somehow it feels like I have known him forever. Then those people kidnapped me and told me to complete my research under guard. I thought all hope was lost and I would never see any one again especially not him. I couldn't believe it. In what seemed like a scene out of an old movie he was suddenly there to rescue me. He was fighting for…me. When I saw him get stabbed I felt the world had finally caved in around me. I don't like to use my powers. I don't understand them. His wound was terrible, plus the fact that his body was sore from those shock sticks. I didn't know if I was strong enough to heal him? I couldn't just let him die. Not while I thought there might be a chance. He had done so much for me. I had to try. Finally, today…he's been even more wonderful, as if that were possible. His friends, this place, his mission all speak of the depth of compassion and inner strength of this man. Yet, all that pales when he looks at me. It's as if he can see right into my soul. The slightest touch of his hand sends shivers up my spine. When we're together I feel… _Her thoughts froze along with her body as realization penetrated her soul. _complete._

_Later_

Adam knocked softly on her door.

"Come in."

He opened the door slowly and saw her sitting at the dresser. His eyes widened as he beheld her. Shalimar had given her a change of clothes and she had taken her hair down from its twist. He had only seen her dressed as the professional. Now, her wavy hair flowed gently just past her shoulders. Her lab coat was replaced by a sleek black sleeveless dress that gracefully fell over her slim figure. She stood as she saw him enter. At first he didn't speak. All he could do was gaze at her beauty.

"Hello, Adam," her soft voice called to him.

"You look beautiful," he said as he slowly approached her.

She looked down and blushed as he came up and took her hand and raised it to his lips gently kissing it.

"I have dinner waiting downstairs, but before we go I need to ask you something." He led her to two chairs in the corner of the room. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. He saw her smile and now he was the one who drew strength from her to continue.

"Evie, I want you to consider staying here, in Sanctuary and joining Mutant X." He saw the shock in her eyes and heard her gasp. Afraid she misunderstood he continued quickly. "This room could be yours. You can conduct your research here. We'll get you everything you need. I could help you. You could be a part of the team. You could help me with my work." He stopped as he saw her turn away from him and close her eyes.

"I could do my research? Here?" Suddenly she snapped her eyes back to him. "You would help me? Why?"

"Because the committee was wrong. Your theories are sound and I believe we could make it work." His eyes showed confidence.

She smiled, believing him. Then panic. "Stay here? Join the team? But Adam, I'm not strong enough." She turned back to him with doubt in her eyes.

"Yes, you are. I saw you break away from that guard. You instinctively knew what to do. We can train you to defend yourself."

"We? What do the others…?"

"I already asked them. They want you to stay..." he looked down and added, "almost as much as I do."

As he looked up at her, she saw the hope in his eyes as he awaited her answer. _Could it be?_ she didn't dare let her hopes up, _but those eyes and that smile, how could I refuse? _"I would like to stay, very much."

Releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding, he smiled and reached for her hand as he stood. "Dinner is waiting."

Through dinner they spoke about setting up a lab and having her train. The air was filled with excitement as they made their plans. After dinner they went to find the others. The team was in the rec. room listening to a new club CD laughing and enjoying a "quiet" evening. As Adam and Evie came into the room, arm in arm, Jesse lowered the volume.

"How was dinner?" Emma asked expectantly, as they all gathered around the couple to hear some news.

Adam smiled so wide it looked as if he would burst. "Evie has agreed to stay and join the team."

The girls both hugged Evie as a round of chorused approval circulated.

Evie, pleased to be accepted, looked to each one, "Thank you for allowing me to stay and being willing to help me learn."

"Well, you may not be thanking us when your training starts," chided Brennan.

Emma immediately pounded his arm. All laughed as he grabbed his arm in pain and looked to Evie. "See?" he asked, making his point.

Shalimar reached for Evie's hand as reassurance. "Now the team'll be whole."

Just then the music on the CD changed. Emma ran to the controls and raised the volume. "Slow dance," she announced as she returned to wrap her arms around Jesse. He smiled and kissed her as they started swaying to the music. Brennan and Shalimar were already lost in each others arms.

Adam turned to Evie. He was so happy that he could think of nothing but holding the woman who filled him with joy. "May I have this dance?"

_There's that smile again, and those eyes…Will I ever be able to refuse this man anything?_ Evie just smiled and took his extended hand.

Emma, who sensed the elation in Adam's heart as he pulled Evie close to him, nudged the other couple and all four smiled as they saw what Adam didn't have to express. Now they all felt…_complete_.

_The End _

_No _

_The Beginning of Something Beautiful _


	10. Author's Note

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X._

**Chapter 10: Adam's Eve Author's Note**

Adam's Eve

Author's Note

This ended up being a trilogy. I began this story with the intention of giving Adam a love interest. Let's face it. He needs someone, too. As I finished this story, it seemed to naturally flow into more.

The next part is called Something Beautiful. It gives the details of their struggles along the path to true love. This turned out to be the main part of the entire story line. It is the longest with 32 actual chapters of romance, action and drama.

Paradise, the last installment of this saga, seemed to be the natural conclusion to the original idea. Shorter with only 18 chapters, I felt I could finally push the keyboard away.

It is my hope that you enjoyed Adam's Eve and will find the others even more satisfying.

Thank you for taking the time to read and review for me. All the reviews have been encouraging even when criticizing.

Redhead2


End file.
